


Twist in the lie

by damien_daze



Series: Twist [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Desperation, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Omorashi, Pheromones, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Rutting, Sex Toys, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, like one paragraph mentions it, mention of rape, no actual piss though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze
Summary: Part 2 of the Twist series.Kagami and Kuroko have moved in together after mating a few months ago. What will be in store for our alpha turned omega if he disobeys? What punishment lies in the future if he does?
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Twist in the lie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. How is quarantine? I'm using this time to catch up writing. How about you? 
> 
> You guys know the drill. Any grammar mistakes or spelling errors then please lemme know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

It had been two months since the alpha and the omega had mated, and things were great. A couple of weeks after Kuroko's heat, Kagami had his rut. Kuroko hadn't known why he wasn't at school, until he got a message telling him to get to his apartment. 

Similar to a heat, a rut turns the alpha into a mess of hormones and need. However, unlike the heat, a rut won't stop after a few fucks. An alpha has to go through two weeks before they are able to go back to society. Kuroko had spent these weeks almost always inside his needy alpha. By the time Kagami had finished his rut, he was covered in bite marks and bruises. Two days later they returned to school. 

It was a few days later when Kagami got confronted by two of his team mates in the locker room. He was in only a pair of boxers when Shinji and Mitobe rounded the corner in a one-sided conversation. They stopped to greet the young alpha when Mitobe pointed out the mate mark on Kagami's shoulder. "Oho your right Mitobe! Hey Kagami what's with that mark on your neck? I thought only omegas get one and if I remember correctly, you're an alpha." Shinji said in a half joking voice.

"My omega was very needy when we mated. They asked if they could do it to me as well so I said yes." Though I'm pretty certain that he did it because of how I am… Kagami added silently. Mitobe squinted his eyes causing his cat faced partner to pipe up. "I'm curious too Mitobe. When did you get an omega?! Is she beautiful?" Mitobe playfully slapped Shinji then shook his head. 

Kagami began to formulate an answer when from nowhere, Kuroko spoke for him. "Kagami is my alpha. My parents called him over when I was in heat then left us to it. Also don't lie Taiga. We both know you asked for that mark!" Before he could respond, Kuroko had left him to deal with the fallout of his words. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Thankfully they left after giggling slightly. The alpha finished changing and ran to catch up with his omega. They had moved into Kagami's apartment so his parents didn't have to listen to them. It was a Friday night and they both were tired. It was a little after dinner when Kuroko suddenly plopped into Kagami's lap. He kissed at Kagami's neck, knowing it was a sure way to turn the alpha on. Kagami groaned and shifted his head to the side. Kuroko dived in and held nothing back. Soon enough they were stripped and in the bedroom.

"Be rough with me Alpha! I need it so much!" Kagami begged. He was knelt in front of the blue boy with his hands on his own thighs. Kuroko hummed softly. "We have a practice game tomorrow though. If I'm too rough everybody will know that you're my bitch and not the other way around. Although that could be fun." Kagami whined loudly. He needed to be touched and fucked but Kuroko was right. They were facing Kise's team tomorrow and the last thing he needed was for that asshole to have something else over him. 

"I don't care! I'll deal with the consequences tomorrow but right now I need you to make me forget everything but you filling me up…" With that, Kuroko tangled his fingers in the crimson locks and pulled him towards his dick. Kagami opened his mouth and swallowed the head. He sucked gently and flicked his tongue over the slit. One look at Kagami's eyes and Kuroko couldn't control a sharp twitch of his hips which slammed the rest of his cock down the alpha's throat. Kagami gasped and adjusted quickly, surprising the omega with the fact he didn't have a gag reflex. Kuroko's hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he continued to fuck Kagami's mouth. 

When he pulled out and let go of the crimson locks, Kagami whined loudly and attempted to get him back in his mouth. Kuroko chuckled quietly. "If you keep sucking me like that, then I’m gonna come and I won't be able to give you a proper fucking." Taiga didn't know where this side of Kuroko was coming from but he was loving it. Tetsuya picked up Kagami and placed him leaning over the bed with his ass in the air. Kuroko gasped at the sight. Kagami had taken the time in his shower to open himself up and push a fairly big buttplug into himself. 

"When did you get this?" Kuroko asked with arousal clogging up his voice. "Be-Before I met you. I used it so we could get straight to it-Ahhh!" Kagami ended up in a moan. Kuroko had pulled the plug out in one sharp yank and immediately pushed in. Kagami was so loose but with a slight tightness as the alpha attempted to close around the omega. Kuroko didn't give him a second to adjust as he knew Kagami needed him to be rough. The pace he started at was exceptionally slow and had the alpha begging. "Tetsu please! Tet-Alpha please… I NEED this! Fuck me harder!" This made Kuroko moan loudly. Being called alpha had a strange effect on the omega. He'd realised it the first time they'd fucked but, during his alpha's rut, Kagami hadn't called him it again so he couldn't justify the feeling he'd got. 

Kuroko sped up. With a slight altercation to his position, he was hitting his alpha's prostate with each thrust. The boy beneath him was a puddle of need and want, and unable to form coherent sentences. All he was doing was moaning alpha repeatedly. Kuroko could tell that he was close so he started biting the alpha all over his sweet spots. With a scream, the alpha clamped down around his omega and came hard. Feeling the strength of the orgasm, Kuroko followed suit and came deep inside the alpha. After a few moments, Kuroko pulled out and cleaned up. "Alpha?" Kagami asked weakly. "Can I keep the plug inside me tonight? I wanna be full still." Kuroko pondered the pros and cons of the question before agreeing. He helped his mate with the plug then settled down cuddling him. 

~~~

"Taiga. Time to wake up." Kuroko called softly. The crimson locked boy groaned and sat up. He'd forgotten about the plug and yelped when it dug into his prostate. "Make sure you take that out before we leave." Kuroko reminded him before disappearing off to the lounge. Kagami rolled his eyes and went for a shower. Soon enough both were leaving for their school. Kagami seemed twitchy on the walk but Kuroko put it down to the fact that he was still in pain from last night. 

Once at the school, they went to the gym and changed. Kagami was twitchy still but Kuroko paid no mind to it. At the gym, their coach scolded them for being and shook her head as they took their place on the court. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. Serin’s star-ACK! HEY NO FAIR!" Kise cried as his captain kicked him. After he recovered, the teams lined up. 

It was halfway through the game when Kagami fell awkwardly. He landed on the floor sat upright. His eyes clenched as he yelled and panted. Everyone was gathered around him trying to help him up when suddenly, Kuroko had got to the middle and pushed everyone away. “it’s his leg messing up again. I’ll take him to the nurse.” He said as he hauled Kagami to his feet and walked him towards the locker room. Once inside, Kuroko pushed the alpha into the lockers and crossed his arms. He knew as soon as Kagami had fallen that the alpha hadn’t done what he’d said. He stood there in disappointment waiting for an answer from Kagami. 

“I just needed it. I was gonna take it out before the game but I was rushed and there’s no stalls in here.” Kagami whimpered out pathetically. He dropped to his knees in front of the omega and bowed his head. Kuroko told him to remove it and change. He hid the plug in Kagami’s bag. When they got back, he told the coach that Kagami had to sit out for the rest of the game.

The game ended with Seirin in the lead. After changing quickly, the pair went home. Once the door was closed, the alpha fell to his knees and waited for his punishment to be dished out. He knew he disobeyed and that resulted in punishment, but Kuroko hadn’t ever had to punish him before. The blue haired phantom told him to strip down and wait for him to return. 

He returned quickly and ordered the crimson boy to stand. Kagami couldn’t see what Tetsuya had until the small boy moved away. There, attached round his dick, was a cock ring. It was a simple design made out of silicon for comfort, which had two holes for balls and shaft. It was light blue in colour and had a shiny black strip at the top which Kagami thought was a clip. “What is our safe word?” Kuroko said in a monotonous voice that held command. “Miracle, sir.” Kagami responded lightly. “Good. As your punishment, you will remain naked and will not use the bathroom until I allow you to. Understood?” The alpha nodded. This was going to be one hell of a night.

A couple hours and several glasses of water later, Kagami was at his limit. He asked Kuroko to let him go but the boy refused to. In the end, it became too painful to stand properly. “Miracle! Please Alpha, miracle.” He pleaded while trying to unclip it. Upon hearing the safe word, Kuroko jumped into action and put his thumb on the shiny black patch. The ring fell of and Kagami made it in time. After he’d relaxed, however, he realised what that clip was. It was fingerprint access. His breathing slowed as his mind started to bring up memories from the past. 

He had kind of lied slightly when telling his mate of the only other omega he had been with. It was true she had said she understood his situation. It was also true that she made him top. What was not true however, was that she broke up with him straight after forcing Kagami to top her the first time. 

What had happened is that she had invested in a few toys to try to ‘correct’ Kagami. She had got fleshlights and cock rings to try to make him more like an alpha. One such ring she had got was the finger print lock one. She would always use it on him whenever they were together and told him that the only way to get it off was to start acting like an alpha. This had gone on for about a year when Kagami’s family found out and called the police and got a restraining order.  
It wasn’t Kuroko’s fault that he had had such a bad reaction to the toy, but his mind kept reminding him of what that other alpha did. His thoughts had spiralled and now he was caught in a loop thinking that Kuroko was going the same way as that girl. He curled up on the floor of the bathroom crying from the attack in his mind. 

The next few days were tiresome for Kuroko. Kagami refused to be in the same room as him which meant him sleeping on the couch. Kuroko hadn’t understood what had caused such a violent reaction but gave the alpha space. Kagami would come round and talk to him, right? He didn’t know but was ever hopeful.


End file.
